Talk:Kyratian
You can't even see the thing's face, and the most notable part of a Prime 1 space pirate is their absurdly massive upper torsos compared to their lower bodies, which this thing lacks. It has drills growing out of its back, which pirates lack, it has giant mechanical Doc Ock tentacles, and it has a needle-like arm cannon. It lacks shoulder rings, it has different feet, and it appears to have a shark fin on its head. It looks nothing like a pirate besides being purple and hunched, and its equipment is completely different and crazy. Dazuro 21:01, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, time passed. I don't see why the Space Pirates from Prime 1 would have the SAME equipment by then. Also, I got a good look at its face and it really does look like one, it even has antennae like the ones seen in Metroid Prime. Of course, I could be totally wrong about it even being a Space Pirate, but we'll find out in 9 days. Dr.Pancake 21:09, August 21, 2010 (UTC) If you'd link to the trailer maybe we could settle this, but your picture is not even remotely piratey. Dazuro 21:13, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Here. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbUQ1hCxjlo&feature=player_embedded It's not really a trailer actually, more like gameplay footage. I don't know why the person who wrote the page said it was a trailer. Dr.Pancake 21:18, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Btw, take a good look at it's face when it jumps down. Pause the video if you have to. Dr.Pancake 21:22, August 21, 2010 (UTC) So, what's your feedback? I'm assuming since you're not responding means you still disagree. Dr.Pancake 22:14, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, had a lunchdate with some friends. Can't spend all my time needlessly debating nonexistant creatures from an unreleased videogame, now, can I? :D Anyway, yeah, I do still heartily disagree. I don't see the antennae at all, merely the shark fin, and the head shape isn't that unique that it screams space pirate to me. And again, it would have the bulky upper torso if it was meant to evoke that model. This thing isn't nearly topheavy enough. Dazuro 22:54, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Here's an interesting thought: the ball-with-two-spikes device on this creature's back is a fairly distinctive piece of technology, but I have seen that shape before: it is the Space Jump upgrade! Does anybody else see the resemblence?--AdmiralSakai 00:53, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if you felt rushed, Dazuro but its as you said I can't spend all ''day waiting for a reply, lol. Anyway, on topic, well after looking at the face again it appears those "antennae" I saw were just horns on his helmet (if you can call it that), but still, his face looks very similar to a Space Pirate from Prime 1 and unlike the Ghalmanian which were also speculated to be Space Pirates, this guy actually uses equipment and for a creature to have equipment on must mean it has some sort of high intelligence. Seems a bit odd, don't ya think? And AdmiralSakai, it actually somewhat does. Why would a minor enemy have one of Samus upgrades? Hmmm, mini boss maybe? Dr.Pancake 04:57, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Well it's certainly possible for it to be a pirate-outfitted/modified/allied creature like Thardus or Draygon or something, but I still refute the idea that it's a pirate by race, much less a Tallonian-style one. That definitely does look like the Space Jump though. Interesting. Dazuro 06:07, August 22, 2010 (UTC) That could be. Well, I really hope that they do show more than just one type of Space Pirates. Since Other M is very story based, that gives them an opportunity to explain why they're so many different types of Space Pirates. Are there more than one race? More than one Pirate Homeworld? Is the name Space Pirate even their species name or a nickname? Questions like those I'm hoping Other M will answer, well if they can... Dr.Pancake 06:58, August 22, 2010 (UTC) All of those questions are already answered. The pirates are one race (--Prime, manga), they genetically modify themselves (--Super, Prime trilogy, manga), they have multiple homeworlds (--Super, Corruption), space pirate is the name of the race (--Prime, manga). Dazuro 08:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) lol, now I feel stupid. Well, I do remember the Prime manual mentioning the Pirates being one race and the Trilogy booklet saying "'one''' of their homeworlds", but I want to see some in-game proof if possible and like I said since Other M is story based that gives them the chance to do so. As for the genetically modify part, that one is new to me. Huh, well I guess Nintendo had to come up with something, the fans were really starting to wonder whats the deal with them that they keep changing. Meh, I actually like it. The manga part, well you already know what I'm going to say about that, but you gave some game proof as well, so I'm glad you did that. Dr.Pancake 23:37, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Like it or not, it's considered canon for now as far as we know. But even if it wasn't, I had a second source for everything. :P I don't believe Prime's manual said anything like that, but in interviews with the designers Jones remarked how it was hard to make sure the pirates all looked different enough to be unique enemies but still felt like one coherent species, and they are referred to as a singular species in several scans. Dazuro 23:38, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes I know its still canon, but like you said "for now". I'm hoping the game can at least retell the story in their own way. Dr.Pancake 23:45, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Its obviously a creature with a connection to the LBADL. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:11, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Well Pancake, looks like you'll sort of get your wish (as far as explanation/consolidation of pirates goes). A new video on the website shows a pirate with silver armor, a scythe and a round exposed core-thing on its chest just like Echoes's troopers had, but all of that armor clearly put on a Fusion-style body. Further confirmation, it would appear, that the Prime variants were indeed just different outfits/equipments. Dazuro 23:10, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Was it on number 6 on the abilities section? Also, where did you hear about that? Is it already confirmed? And is the ULF 53 actually one of those Prime variants? If that's the case than maybe the LBADL also has something to do with them genetically modifying themselves, hmmm. Dr.Pancake 01:23, August 27, 2010 (UTC)